A drabble is worth 100 words
by Kay-chan15
Summary: A grabbag of random drabbles made up of exactly 100 words each. Newest: 'Abandoned' Matantei Loki Ragnarok.
1. Perennial, Spiral

Fandom: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Bond of Reasoning)  
Pairing/Character(s): Kanone/Eyes [warning: SHOUNEN AI (kinda...)]  
Notes: You might not understand the last part/line if you haven't seen Spiral...   
  
**perennial: adj.   
1. Lasting or active through the year or through many years.   
  
2. a. Lasting an indefinitely long time; enduring: _perennial happiness._   
b. Appearing again and again; recurrent.   
3. _Botany_. Living three or more years.**

* * *

Perennial

  
  
After Eyes left Germany, they didn't see each other for years. Their relationship ended without a word once he was gone. The few letters they exchanged contained no word or mention of that taboo subject. Whatever they had been to each other before was over now, or at least placed on hold.  
  
Eyes had left in the winter season, his plane flying off into the vast, wide sky as little specks of white fell around it. And Kanone returned to him and the others years later as the climate was turning to spring, just as the iris does each year.

* * *


	2. Labyrinth, dot hack sign

Title: Labyrinth  
Fandom: .hacksign  
Pairing/Character(s): Gen, Tsukasa 1st person POV  
Spoilers/Warnings: None really, unless you haven't seen the first episode or have absolutely no clue what .hacksign is about and you care (if you have no clue what it's about though, you probably won't even understand it...)  
Summary: Tsukasa's thoughts on his situation during sometime in the early episodes.  
Notes: Today is my mom's birthday (Happy Birthday!) and even though she'll never read this probably, I'm dedicating it to her. One, because it's her birthday, and two, because she kind of gave me the idea. And guess what, Labyrinth is also the name of an actual .hacksign bgm XD I think it might also be the name of one of the episodes... can't remember anymore.  
  
**labyrinth: n.   
  
1. a. An intricate structure of interconnecting passages through which it is difficult to find one's way; a maze.   
b. 'Labyrinth' _Greek Mythology_. The maze in which the Minotaur was confined.   
2. Something highly intricate or convoluted in character, composition, or construction: _a labyrinth of rules and regulations._**

* * *

Labyrinth

  
  
I'm stuck here. In this place that's called a 'game' and harbors so many secrets and mysteries. Could any one person ever discover them all?  
  
I am one of these mysteries. A human being living inside of a computer program. Or maybe I'm not human anymore. Maybe I'm not even living but only mere data now.  
  
But I think I'm still alive, somewhere, since I can still feel pain and hurt. But even with that, it doesn't matter. I'm stuck here, but I don't care. To me this place is heaven.  
  
And I don't care if I can never leave.

* * *

Note: The word counter is messed up. I don't think it counts the words 'a' and 'I'... but I do, so they're counted as part of the 100 words. 


	3. Jaded, Love Mode

Title: Jaded  
Fandom: Love Mode  
Pairing/Character(s): Ian/Rin (warning: Shounen Ai), Rin centric, first person POV  
Rating: PG? PG-13? At least PG... (and you'll noticed I'm adding and getting rid of catergories in the fic bio as I go...)  
Summary: Rin's thoughts on his and Ian's 'relationship'.   
Notes: Supposed to take place during three pages in volume 7 chapter 1 towards the end of the chapter, if you want the links to the pages so you can see them, go to my livejournal, you'll find the link in my Author Profile. Um, if you don't know Love Mode, even after looking at the pages, you probably won't understand at least some points in it. Though it's probably not too hard to make a correct guess about it from what it says...  
  
**jaded: adj.   
1. Worn out; wearied: "My father's words had left me jaded and depressed" (William Styron).   
2. Dulled by surfeit; sated: "the sickeningly sweet life of the amoral, jaded, bored upper classes" (John Simon).   
3. Cynically or pretentiously callous.**

****

* * *

Jaded

  
  
He keeps talking like that, like I was more to him than just something he bought. But right when I start to think he really cares for me, he goes and reminds me just how expensive I am. And once again I call myself an idiot for trusting someone, for getting too attached.  
  
The two of us, boyfriends? Why does he keep saying those idealistic things? He just wants me for my body, doesn't he? Which is exactly why I don't give it to him. But he still stays.  
  
Is he trying to break my heart?  
  
If so, it's working.


	4. Abandoned, Matantei Loki Ragnarok

Title: Abandoned  
Fandom: Matantei Loki Ragnarok [Demon Detective Loki Ragnarok]  
Pairing/Character(s): gen, Hel centric, 1st person POV  
Spoilers/Warnings: Possibly spoilers if you haven't seen through episode 25  
Summary: Just Hel's thoughts on what's going on before she goes down to the mortal world.  
Notes: It's been a while since I saw anything of Matantei Loki Ragnarok (or 'Lokiness' as I tend to call it...) so I'm sorry if it's totally out of character. Though, is it possible to go too OOC with just 100 words? Also, I can't remember if it really said this or not in the anime, but in Nordic mythology, Hel is the Goddess of the Dead and because of her own half dead apperance, was banished to the underworld. Or something like that. It's also been a while since I looked up any info on this kind of thing.   
  
**abandon: v.  
  
1. To withdraw one's support or help from, especially in spite of duty, allegiance, or responsibility; desert: _abandon a friend in trouble_.   
2. To give up by leaving or ceasing to operate or inhabit, especially as a result of danger or other impending threat: _abandoned the ship_.   
3. To surrender one's claim to, right to, or interest in; give up entirely.  
4. To cease trying to continue; desist from: _abandoned the search for the missing hiker_.   
5. To yield (oneself) completely, as to emotion.**

****

* * *

Abandoned

I spoke to Odin-sama today. He showed me my father and brothers again. Always they seem to be having so much fun, even without me. Or is it especially without me?  
  
As long as they have been down there I have never seen or heard them think of me. Odin-sama says they haven't, too. He asks me if I'm angry, and I always answer no. But I'm starting to be. Do they even remember me, their banished sister, anymore? Do they miss me as I miss them, even a little?  
  
The truth is no, they don't. And they will pay.

* * *

sister - yes, I know she's Loki's daughter as I mentioned towards the beginning of the ficlet, but I was running out of words and couldn't think of any better word, since 'relative' didn't sound right.

* * *


End file.
